


Back to Me

by KYotodo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	Back to Me

那天早上醒来，Steve感觉到一种非同寻常的清爽。他一路步履清爽地完成早课，回家冲凉的时候才意识到发生了什么：在他右臂上被纹身覆盖的名字不痛了。这其中的意味令他带呆站在花洒下，与名字联系在一起的那个人的面容飞快地闪过他脑海。

他仍然记得初见的时刻，那时他并不在夏威夷，在酒吧里消遣的时光仍是独自一人。那晚一个高个男人选了他身边的座位，Steve职业性地打量了他几眼。男人回以疑惑的目光，忽然问道：“你是军人？特种兵？”

“我们认识吗？”Steve奇道。男人摇摇头，抬手指向他的眼睛。“我男朋友也是特种兵。他也会那么打量靠近的陌生人。”

“他是哪个部队的？”Steve随意地问道。

男人叫来调酒师，点了一杯波本，随后侧过身来，完全地面对Steve。“他是个海豹，”他嘴角带着点若有似无的笑意，“不过，我不保证这是真的。”

Steve哈哈大笑，报上自己的姓名：“Steve。”

“McCoy。”男人莫名正式地回答道：“Leonard McCoy。”

在那个名字被说出来的当下，Steve的右臂爆发出一阵剧烈的疼痛。Steve的心跳声压过了一切，他远远地听见自己的声音平稳地问道：“中间名是Horatio？”

男人仿佛被定格一般，一动不动地望着他。Steve不能确定他看到了什么；对于他自己而言，他看到男人星云般的双眼，和那双眼中映照着的自己的影子。他看到男人挺翘的鼻子，丰满柔软的嘴唇，被夏威夷阳光亲吻过的皮肤上浅浅的雀斑，还有他带点儿卷的乱发，一切都那么……可爱。可爱而且迷人。

过了十秒钟，也许更久，他低不可闻地说道：“Steven John McGarrate。”

Steve的心剧烈跳动，仿佛在回应对方的呼唤。他右臂上的疼痛骤然消失，转为无法抵挡的喜悦，那喜悦奔涌过全身，与此同时怀疑的阴影也将他笼罩。他的大脑彻底被搅乱，无法形成任何理性的思绪。

“波本。”调酒师大声宣布。

他的声音终结了二人相顾无言的状态。Steve喝了口龙舌兰，听见男人略微颤抖的声音：“我很爱我的男朋友。”

他强迫自己微笑，这奇异地并不很难：“祝福你们。”

那一秒钟的快乐熄灭了。第二天，疼痛蔓延开来，并且持续到现在。

然后它消失了。

Steve关了花洒，把头伸进水龙头下冲了一会儿。他决定不去想这件事，不做名字与多巴胺的俘虏。但他一定做的十分不好，下班以后Danno把他挟持出本部大楼，在他那逼仄的小房子里用噩梦一般的啤酒和喋喋不休的问题撬开他的嘴，知道了整个故事，随后也沉默无言。

Steve知道Danno的故事，他的前妻遇到了名字之人，随后选择离去。他不能确定此刻他的心情，但实话说他也并不十分关心；失去了工作的分神以后，即使酒精也不能让他不去想那个名字。疼痛陪伴他的时光太过漫长，以至于轻松的状态反而让他感到不安。他灌下有一口啤酒，把自己埋进沙发更深处。

“你得去找他。”Danno说。

“什么？”

“你得去找他，确定到底是怎么回事，”Danno摇晃着啤酒瓶子，“我不是说你得立刻去追求他，不是那样，他才是那个选择一走了之的混蛋；但是你得知道这是怎么回事，他为什么突然又回来了？”

“对，没错。”Steve不得不赞同道。

“走吧，”Danno跳起来。小个子男人把他拖出房子，带着一种理所当然的神情问道：“他在哪儿？”

“这我怎么知道？”

“你不是有那个什么感应器吗？”

“那个很模糊的。”Steve哭笑不得，“我就只知道他在夏威夷，具体一点我就不知道了。”

“那就随便走走，”Danno决定道，“相信你的直觉会把你带过去的。”

Steve撇了撇嘴，被Danno发现以后，又是一阵狂风暴雨的说教。他不得不立刻出发，企图让小个子在快步行走的时候能闭上嘴，但这计划失败了。

他们在黑夜中的夏威夷行走了一个多小时，最后还是Danno放弃了，拉着Steve去了他们常去的酒吧“放松放松”。进门的那一瞬间，Steve鬼使神差地扭头望向吧台，在那里，名字之人回过头来，迎上他的视线。

他憔悴了。

“他在这儿，”Steve喃喃地说。

“什么？”

“Leonard，”Steve轻声说了一遍，然后大声重复道：“Leonard！”

男人跳了起来，快步冲向后门。Steve头脑发热地追了上去，把生气地大吼大叫着的Danno留在身后。他轻而易举地抓住男人，把他摁在酒吧后巷的墙上。

“说吧，”他以审讯的姿态逼问道。男人喘着气，用力拉扯他的胳臂，做出种种徒劳的反抗。

“你为什么来这儿？”Steve压低声音问完，一抬腿压住男人试图进攻的右腿。“别乱动了，你打不过我的。”

“你们这些海豹，”男人咕哝道。他慢慢放松下来，于是Steve也松开钳制，但并没断开接触，部分为了避免他逃走，部分因为肌肤相触的部分传来电流般细微的刺痛和——快感。

该死的多巴胺。

他仔细地打量Leonard，后者看起来真的是糟糕透顶。他的头发长长了，杂乱的披散着；黑眼圈几乎和他眼睛一样大，而那眼睛中血丝浮现。他轻轻嗅了嗅，就知道男人至少已经喝了个半醉。

他听见男人说：“他遇到了他的灵魂伴侣。”

“你男朋友？”Steve确认道。

男人不耐烦地哼了一声。Steve没控制住加大了手上的力道。“所以你来找我？”

“不！我喝多了，”Leonard避开他的是视线，扬起头望着不知道哪里。“我醒来的是就在夏威夷了，然后我想要不干脆就放个假吧，所以就辞了职——我不是来找你的。”

“这你都不想要我？”Steve震惊地问道。

Leonard嘴角抽动了两下。“你们这些自我意识过剩的海豹啊。”他说。

“你说的太他妈对了，兄弟，”Danno在他们身后气喘吁吁地说道。“Steve，你他妈欠我一次。”

他把Steve从Leonard身上拉开，后者得以站起来，甩了甩一直被钳制的双手。“谢谢，”他咕哝着说道。

在Danno得以回话并把话题扯到十万八千里远之前，Steve单刀直入：“你住哪儿？”

“不关你事，”Leonard凶狠地瞪他。Steve耸耸肩。“你是我的灵魂伴侣，怎么不关我事了？”

“那只是个愚蠢的胎记，”Leonard咬牙切齿地说道。Steve再次抓住他的手腕：“你知道那不仅仅是个胎记。”

他抬手按在Leonard的印记上——他的名字就在Leonard锁骨下方，解开两粒扣子的衬衫根本藏不住——他看见Leonard呼吸停滞了一瞬。

“试一试吧，”他认真地说道，“反正你也没事干。”

“浪漫已死啊，”Danno唏嘘道。

Leonard甩开他的手。“滚。”

他大步走开，Steve扯着嗓子问道：“你到底住哪儿？”

Leonard回以气恼的中指。Steve兀自笑了起来。

“你绝对是个受虐狂，”Danno嘀咕道。

“谢了哥们，”Steve拍拍他的肩膀。

* * *

 

在回去的路上他们讨论了一下Steve的内心世界和灵伴的运作机制——主要是Danno不停地发出质问和嘲讽。“说真的，Steve，你就那么把他擒拿住了？这不是文明人的做法，好吧？”

Steve暗自想着如果开车过来的话，他就可以按喇叭来反驳了。不过他们都喝了酒，所以没有车。他想告诉Danno名字之人带来的巨大喜悦，但在出口前再三思索，还是没有说。取而代之，他哼了一声，说道：“我是一个海豹。”

Danno大加白眼。“你，”他竖起食指，“你把海豹变成了野蛮人俱乐部。你一个人就足以败坏整支部队的名声。”

在那之后他安静了一会儿，随后问道：“我从没见过你这样。”

“哪样？”

“你说‘这你都不来找我的’时候。简直是绝望透顶……”

“嗨！我可没有！”Steve义愤填膺地打断了他。Danno不屑地摆摆手。“你为什么这么想要他？”

Steve无法回答这个问题，因为他自己也没搞明白。现在，远离名字之人以后，他的大脑开始稍稍回复正常运作了。他考虑了一会儿，不太确定地说：“也许这就是名字运作的方式。”

“但他显然不受影响。”Danno似乎意识到他在认真地探讨，于是也放缓了语气。

“不，”Steve断然否决，“他也受到影响。”

“你怎么知道？直觉？”

Steve回想起他抚摸Leonard身上的名字的时刻，后者骤然安静下来，打了个颤。并非因为痛苦或尴尬，那是纯粹的快乐。

“嗨，嘿！”Danno在他眼前挥了挥手，“你在想什么呢？回答问题。”

“直觉，”Steve以一种居高临下的口吻下了结论。

Danno再次大翻白眼。


End file.
